Color of Seasons
by Racchi Dolgatari
Summary: Generally a life of a person who has became something special for someone. Or anything. A perfect experienced.
1. Chapter 1

_"There is spring. Now, the flower bloomed and those all become pink, or what. Sometimes you feel cold but that was a warmness from spring."_

~~~~ #####

A/n : Wuah, ini yang ketiga. Tentu harus jadi lebih spesial dari yang dulu. Yang Spesal dari ini: chapter terpisah. (Readers: *Sigh*) Ya udah deh, daripada cemberut mulu, mending langsung on the spot deh! Oh ya, sahabat saya yang super, kalau boleh direview, jangan diflame. Rating and Genres may change.

**Title : Color of Seasons**

**Genre : General, Slice of Life, Romance, Friendship**

**Rating : Kayaknya T deh**

**Summary : Generally a life of a person who has became something special for someone... Better if we start now?**

**Warning : OCs, Racchi's POV, POV may change (or maybe not), I'm using Rune Factory calendar, and well... Say something before reading?**

Rune Factory 4 XSEED Games

Racchi Dolgatari Present

Color of Seasons

Chapter I. Pink Spring

Musim semi...

Musim ini di mana kita memulai hal-hal baru, karena bertepatan dengan tahun baru. Di mana pula tanaman dan pohon-pohon mulai bersemi dan menumbuhkan bunga-bunganya...

Tahun baru kali ini (tanggal 1 Spring) adalah 18 hari aku bersamanya... Dolce, namun aku sekarang akrab memanggilnya dengan Ruucchi, karena Pico memanggilnya Ruu-chan aku panggil dia Rucchi.

Hari ini dimulai.. Ketika aku membuka mataku, sehabis tidur selama 5 jam... Karena tadi malam ada festival kembang api. Aku baru ingat, hari ini aku akan datang ke rumah Kiel untuk sekedar ngobrol bersama dan membuat harapan bersama...

Setelah sarapan dan mengganti PJs-ku dengan baju resmiku, aku pergi ke rumah Kiel. Karena hawa musim dingin waktu itu belum sepenuhnya hilang, aku menggunakan mantel bulu berwarna putihku.

"Pagi, Racchi!" Sapa Kiel begitu aku datang.

"Cih, masih hidup ya?" Kata Doug.

"Ya, aku masih bersyukur dikasih kesempatan masih hidup" Kataku kalem sambil melepas mantelku.

"Hahahahaha... maksudnya?" Kata Kiel linglung.

"Udahlah." Kataku menghentikan pembicaraan ini.

Kami pun mulai berbincang-bincang hingga setengah hari, kan wajar, hari itu hari libur. Memang, kadang setiap hari holiday kami selalu mengobrol seperti ini di rumah Kiel... Namun kasihan juga Kiel, Doug sering buang sampah sembarangan di kamar Kiel tanpa diketahui pemiliknya. Dan bukan sekedar sampah bungkus coklat, namun tumpukan sampah dari rumahnya (baca: Grocery Store).

Hari mulai sore, kami semua berencana untuk pulang dan bersiap-siap untuk bekerja besok.

"Kiel, aku mau pulang dulu ya. Kayaknya ada kerjaan di Mansion." Kata Vishnal.

"Iya, aku juga kayaknya dicariin nenekku." Kata Doug.

"Kalau gitu, kami pulang dulu ya, sayounara~!" Kataku.

"Iya, sayounara, pulang yang jauh!" Bentak Kiel.

"Kamu emosi ya..." Kata si kuda lumping- eh kuda hitam, Dylas.

"Hehehe... Bercanda. Sayounara!"

Kami semua pun pulang, namun sepertinya Dolce, yang selalu bersama Xiao Pai atau kadang Forte, masih suka pulang agak telat, kadang mereka bisa pulang jam 8 malam. Emang mereka ngobrolin apa coba?

Daripada memendam jutaan rasa khawatir, aku menghampiri mereka yang selalu berada di Plaza (atau apalah namanya). Di perjalanan, aku menghampiri Pangeran dan Putri Selfia waktu itu, yang sedang jalan berdua. Cie.

"Racchi! Konbanwa!" Sapa Lest, si Pangeran.

"Konbanwa... Kalian dari mana?" Tanyaku

"Dari hatimu~" Canda Frey.

"Eh yang bener... Tapi yang lebih penting kalian lihat Dolce gak?"

"Gak tau. Tapi tadi aku lihat siang hari dia keluar dari Obsidian Manor, terus gak tau dia bawa apa dari sana, terus dia pergi ke Blacksmith." Jelas Lest.

"Terus sekarang?"

"Meneketehe, sejak kapan juga gue, Lest, the Prince of Selfia, jadi _stalker_ Dolce?" Kata Lest genit.

"Emangnya kenapa? Kalian udah GF-BF ya? (_Girl Friend- Boy Friend_, istilah lain dari pacaran, karena kata pacaran terlalu murahan)" Kata Frey sembarangan, padahal itu kenyataan.

"BIsa jadi!" Ungkap Lest.

"Hewan!"

"Ya!"

"Menggonggong!"

"YA!"

"Kucing!"

"Bodohnya dirimu!"

"Hahaha... Ya udah deh aku duluan ya. Sayounara." Kataku mengakhiri permainan murahan bernama Selfia Pintar...

"Yuk, Sayounara."

Aku pun mencarinya hingga sampai di Plaza, dan ternyata..!

Mereka lagi ngobrol dengan semua perkumpulan Bachelorretes Selfia! Apa yang mereka lakukan?

"Racchan!" Kata Pico sambil langsung memelukku.

"Dasar, siapa yang memberi nama kayak gituan?"

"Aku sendiri, niisan!" Kata Pico.

"Ah, sudahlah, namanya lumayanlah..."

Mereka semua tertawa.

"Kalian ini ngapain sih?" Tanyaku.

"Nyari jodoh." Kata Amber kalem.

"Iya, liat deh ini. Biro jodoh dari Selfia!" Kata Margareth norak.

"Dafuq. Kalau mau BF harus tunggu laki-lakinya ungkapin perasaan!" Jelasku.

"Haha.. Racchi-kun bisa aja!" Kata Xiao Pai.

"Kamu sendiri ngapain di sini?" Tanya Forte.

"Em... Pinjam Dolce sebentar boleh?" Kataku sambil menarik Dolce keluar Plaza.

"Ada apa Racchi?" Tanya Dolce.

"Yah, nggak kenapa-napa sih, pulang jam berapa?"

"Kira-kira jam delapan. Oh iya, nanti malem ketemu aku yuk di depan Obsidian Manor." Ajak Dolce.

"Ngapain?" Tanyaku.

"Ada deh..."

"Ya udah, aku mau pulang duluan. Sayounara, jaga diri ya.."

"Iya, nanti jam sepuluh ya!"

Aku pun langsung pulang ke rumah, dan sesampainya di rumah aku membuat teh gandum dan meminumnya... Sambil menghirup angin malam di Balkon rumah. Dan untuk menghilang rasa bosan yang amat-sangat, aku memainkan sebuah instrumen musik yang sangat kusukai dengan biolaku...

Terasa sangat hangat ketika memainkan biola itu... Dan itu mengingatkanku akan karirku sebagai pemain biola handal... Sambil pula aku memikirkan, kenapa Dolce merahasiakan sesuatu dariku.

Ah, tampaknya aku pun harus memberinya hadiah... Tapi apa ya... Aku tak tahu apa barang yang cocok untuk dia yang berpenampilan penyihir...

Setelah cukup lama berpikir, hasilnya adalah: Sebuah bros berbentuk topi yang mirip dengan miliknya.

Aku mencoba membuatnya sendiri, ya kan ini untuk _someone special_, jadi membuatnya juga harus spesial juga. Ya gak?

Setelah hampir satu jam, aku selesai membuat bros itu dan hasilnya memuaskan. Aku lihat jam sakuku, dan ternyata sudah menunjukkan jam 21.50. Aku harus cepat pergi ke sana. Dengan cepat aku mengambil dan mengenakan mantel buluku, mengenakan sepatu yang mirip dengan sepatu boots berwarna putih, dan aku meninggalkan rumah.

Tidak seperti biasanya, hawa kali ini sedikit menghangat, entah kenapa. Mungkin... Akan ada sesuatu yang baik terjadi...

~~~~ #####

Sesampainya di halaman depan Obsidian Manor, seperti biasa, aku merasa canggung kalau harus bertemu -tatap mata- dengan gadis itu. Kali ini aku lebih duluan datang, dan Dolce baru datang beberapa menit kemudian. Kulihat jam sakuku, jam itu menunjukkan angka 20.07.18

"Hehehe... Maaf aku telat!"

"Nggak apa-apa sih, aku nggak begitu kedinginan kok!"

Lalu dia tampak mencari-cari sesuatu, dan setelah dia menemukannya, barang itu disembunyikan di punggungnya.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku di sini? Tidak biasanya."

"Tutup matamu!"

Aku pun menutup mataku, dan tampaknya dia memasangkan sebuah kain berwarna putih untuk menutup mataku, lalu, aku merasa dia meraba telingaku dan-

"AAUUUUWWWW!"

"Selesai!"

Setelah aku teriak dari rasa sakit yang amat sangat di telingaku, dia melepaskan penutup mata dan aku lihat mukanya tersenyum dan aku merasa juga ada yang menempel di telingaku...

"Bagus kan? Meski kau laki-laki aku ingin kau punya anting!"

"Hmmm..."

Aku meraba dan menarik telinga itu sampai aku bisa melihat anting macam apa yang dipasang oleh Dolce. Rupanya itu adalah anting berbentuk balok yang panjang-lebar-tingginya kira-kira 1cm-3mm-2mm. Dan sepertinya terbuat dari _Sapphire_ berwarna merah muda...

"Agak keperempuanan sih Rucchi... Tapi kenyataannya aku suka kok! Dari mana kau tahu aku suka _Sapphire_?"

"Seorang GF harus tahu apa yang disukai oleh BF-nya. Kau bukannya pernah cerita, kalau kau suka _Sapphire_?"

"Ah, iya juga..."

Rupanya gadis itu mengingat hari itu. Hari di mana kita saling bertukar pengalaman, ilmu, informasi, kesukaan, hobi, dan seterusnya...

"Ini kan tahun baru! Apalagi sekarang bunga-bunga mulai mekar! Dan juga warnanya merah muda _Sapphire _loh.." Kata Dolce dengan genitnya. Tampaknya dia tidak memasang watak aslinya kalau ada aku.

"Aku juga sebenarnya ingin memberimu ini... Original Racchi loh." Kataku sambil memberikan kotak itu. Dia tampak canggung dan akhirnya dia membukanya.

"Whoa... Keren Racchi! Arigatou!" Kata Dolce dengan senyum lebarnya dan aku membalas dengan senyuman dengan mata tertutup.

"Jadi... Ada apa lagi?"

"Yah, setidaknya ini malam ke-18 kita..."

"Hahaha... Angka kelahiranmu..."

"Yap!"

"Hah, kau ingin kita membuat hal spesial kepada Pico seperti malam ke-7 itu?"

"Dua juta rupiah!"

"Hm!"

Setelah itu kami pergi ke rumahku untuk membuat apa yang disukai Pico... Ceritanya waktu itu aku, Dolce, Pico belum serumah. Setelah beberapa kali berbincang-bincang, kami memutuskan untuk membuat _Pancake_ Madu.

Dan kini _Pancake_ itu tersaji, dan pula, malam itu kami tidak tidur, dan Pico datang ke rumahku. Kami langsung menyajikan Pancake itu kepada Pico, dan alhasil Pico meminta kami untuk membuatnya 18 kali dengan 7 tumpukkan. Sial. Aku mengerti maksudnya.

Dan kini 18 piring dengan 7 tumpukkan Pancake Madu ada di atas meja makan. Dasar rakus, dia menghabiskan 17 piring. Dan tersisalah satu piring lagi di atas meja.

"Ayo! Satu piring lagi!" Kataku memberi dukungan.

"Hmmm... Aku kenyang..." Kata Pico sambil memegang perutnya. Raut mukanya tidak mengespresikan apa yang seharusnya dia ekspresikan. Dia malah senyum-senyum.

"Ayolah, yang satu ini dikasih tambahan _Maple Syrup_ deh!" Kata Dolce dan dia langsung memberi _Pancake_ itu ekstra _Maple Syrup_. Semua orang yang waras pasti sadar betapa manis (Sundanese reads: 'Giung') Pancake itu. Kalau orangnya nggak waras, pasti bakal bilang Pancake itu pedas atau renyah.

"Nggak ah, buat Ruu-chan sama Racchan ajah." Katanya dengan logat anak-manja-yang-ngasih-sisa-permen.

"Hmph. Apa boleh buat." Kataku.

Kami pun terperangkap Pico, dan akhirnya kami memakan _Pancake_ itu. Setelah tersisa dua suap lagi, Pico mulai beraksi.

"Hmmm... Coba deh kalian saling suap." Kata Pico yang tidak sopan memanggil kami dengan sebutan 'kalian'. Kami pun cuma nginyem, dan yak. Padahal ini batasku untuk memakan makanan super manis kayak gini.

"Nyam."

_ "Happy Eighteen!"_

Benar apa yang kupikirkan itu. Aku memang melewati batas mengonsumsi makanan manis kayak gini, namun kalau kayak gini gak apa-apa sih.

Kami semua tersenyum bersama dan Pico tertawa gak karuan sampai terguling-guling. Hal yang aku lanjutkan berikutnya adalah: Menyemprot satu botol _Maple Syrup_ yang mahalnya bikin aku ngais-ngais tempat sampah buat makan kalau mau beli. Alhasil, badan Pico semuanya lengket, biar tau gimana lengketnya dan manisnya _Maple Syrup_. Biar tau rasa sekalian! Mang enak.

Hmmm... Aku terpikir kembali perkataan Dolce, "Apalagi sekarang bunga-bunga mulai mekar! Dan juga warnanya merah muda _Sapphire_ loh.."

Musim semi ini membuatku banyak berpikir. Dunia ini menjadi merah muda. Hadiah, warna pakaiannya, merah muda. Cinta? Itu pun merah muda.

Tampaknya aku membuat 'Pinky Spring' tahun ini, karena ada anting Sapphire, dan cinta. Benar, cinta merah muda. Kalau cinta warna hijau itu apel terbalik.

Dan aku harap semua kebahagiaan ini bisa berlangsung selamanya...

~To Be Continued!~

Keep online, who knows the 2nd Chapter is published. See the credits on The Final Chapter. Arigatou for the time for reading!


	2. Color of Seasons Chapter 2

_"Spring is the beautiest seasons because there was a blooming Sapphire flower. Now, we will face Summer. A warm season who can keep us in warmness."_

~~~~ #####

A/n : Wuokeh, chapter 2! Setelah chapter 1 selesai dengan kata yang kurang banyak dan Romance yang tinggi. Oke, di chapter 2 ini saya selaku Author (Pico: Baca: Tukang tempe *dilempar botol Maple Syrup*) gak akan terlalu menonjolkan Romance bro, karena kita pasti ingin yang baru bro, bro fist, bro. Peace bro. Oh iya, jangan lupa review bro. Peace lagi, bro.

Rune Factory 4 XSEED Games

Racchi Dolgatari Present

Color of Seasons

Chapter II. Golden Summer

Akhirnya musim panas tiba~

Aku sangat menyukai musim ini -nomor dua setelah musim dingin- karena di musim ini aku bisa meminum apapun yang segar -yang memang kesukaanku, minuman dingin- dan di musim ini juga aku sangat suka berenang. Kalau dibilang aku suka dingin, bukan berarti aku suka berenang di musim dingin. Memangnya mau debus.

Karena hari pertama yang begitu PANAS, dan tidak biasanya di Selfia, aku tidur tanpa selimut. Nggak elit aja, masa karir penyanyi dan Selfia Guardian harus tidur tanpa baju.

Aku langsung mandi karena baru jam 6 pagi saja udah kayak di deket Leon, monster form-nya *dilempar Sphinx*. Lalu aku sarapan dengan waffle coklat mint dan _Orange Juice_. Aku lihat keadaan di luar, tampaknya pantai baru dibuka dan semua orang ke sana. Jarak antar rumahku ke pantai cukup jauh, sehingga aku tidak bisa melihat keadaan pantai dari balkon rumah ini.

Setelah beberapa menit, aku berpikir untuk pergi ke pantai. Aku memakai baju tipis dan membawa pakaian renang, yang tentunya tertutup dari leher sampai ke lutut.

Sesampainya di sana, SEMUA orang di Selfia ada di sana, ada yang berjemurlah, berenanglah, mancinglah -ini pasti kerjaan Dylas- dan sebagainya.

"Racchi! Yo!" Sapa Kiel yang sedang berjemur dengan Lest dan Doug. Ternyata pangeran gaul juga dengan dua rakyat jelata itu *ditimpuk ensiklopedia Kiel setebal 2m*.

"Ah. Konnichiwa~" Balasku.

"Sini, duduk." Ajak Lest. Aku duduk dekat mereka.

"Eh, kamu udah tahu belum?" Tanya Doug menghadapku.

"Ada apaan?" Tanyaku sambil mengeluarkan _Ice Cream_.

"Bentar lagi ada lomba tentang seni-seni gitu, pesertanya dari Selfia harus, Sharance ada, Alvarna ada..." Jelas Kiel.

"Oh gitu? Emang siapa aja yang kira-kira bakal ikut?" Tanyaku.

"Sudah jelas: Kau! Sama si Margareth, siapa lagi... Amber... Terus siapa yang jago ngelukis di sini?" Jelas Doug.

"Onee-san (Forte) atau mungkin... Dolce-san..." Jawab Kiel.

"Yeee... Emangnya ini Pekan Kesenian atau Pekan Peperangan atau Pekan Sihir?" Kataku.

"Hahahahaha"

"Renang yuk. Panas banget." Ajak Lest.

"Silahkan aja, yang lama, biar item kayak oli." Kata Doug. Sungguh si lugu dari neraka.

"Aku udah abis _Sunblock_ dua botol nih, berenang aja yuk." Kata Lest lagi.

"Ya, ayo." Kata Kiel.

Aku menghabiskan es krimku, dan aku berenang bersama yang lain. Ternyata waktu sudah menunjukkan angka 3 sore. Kayaknya aku harus selesai berenang dan pulang.

"Minta _Shampoo_." Kata Lest di sebelah stall untuk mandi.

"Pangeran kok gak punya _shampoo_." Ejek Doug.

"Soalnya dia gak punya rambut! Hahahaha!" Susul Kiel.

"Sekarep mu." Kata Lest dengan logat seperti orang-ngasih-pendapat-dibantah. Dan juga ngomongnya sedikit 'merakyat'.

"Nih, _shampoo_." Kata Doug sambil melemparkan botol itu ke stall di mana Lest berada.

"Please deh. Ini botol _Orang* Wate*_ yang kamu minum tadi."

"Isinya _shampoo_." Kata Doug ngasal. Padahal itu isinya pembersih cat kuku. Kena mata... Habislah sudah.

"Ih, ini pembersih cat kuku. Panas gini Dooouuuug! Awas kau!"

"Hahahaha!" Kata Doug sambil kejang-kejang dan taunya dia kepeleset dan suara benturannya besar.

"Karma luh." Kataku kalem sambil handukan dan memakai baju.

Setelah mandi, kami pun berpisah dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Dalam perjalanan, aku memikirkan lomba yang dikatakan Kiel itu. Hmmm... Apa aku ikut serta dalam memainkan seni musik... Biola? Hmmm... Mungkin juga menyanyi... Hm.

~~~~~ ####

"Hari ini pendaftaran terakhir." Ujar Vishnal yang waktu itu sedang makan bersama kami di Porcoline's Kitchen.

"Eh? Lombanya sendiri kapan diadakan?" Tanyaku sambil bersiap makan.

"Mungkin lusa. Jam delapan malam ditutup pendaftarannya, lalu panitia bakal menentukan gimana-gimana buat pesertanya. Besoknya, bakal dipersiapkan settingnya, dan entah-berentah yang lainnya..." Jelas Visnal.

"Racchi! Kamu daftar deh! Soalnya kalau Margareth sama Amber gak lolos, kan kamu bisa dijadiin harapan!" Kata Doug.

"Iya-iya..." Kataku sambil mengambil garpu.

Sesudah makan, kami berpisah, dan aku pergi ke Plaza untuk mendaftarkan diri. Di sana ada Lest dan Frey duduk bersebelahan sambil bergumam sesuatu, nampaknya mereka panitianya.

"Hmmm... Masih kurang satu orang lagi!" Kata Frey gemas.

"Ah, itu ada Racchi!" Kata Lest sambil menunjuk ke arahku.

"Racchi, tolong dong ikutan~.." Rayu Frey.

"Ya... Emang niatnya gitu sih." Kataku kalem sambil duduk di depan mereka.

"Yipppeee! Sekarang isi formulir di sini, ya." Kata Lest.

Aku pun menuliskan nama, pekerjaan (sebetulnya ini agak gak penting), rumah (apalagi ini), dan memilih mau di bidang apa. Aku mencentang bidang Seni musik.

"Wah, seni musik. Bakal ngapain nih? Nyanyi atau main musik?" Tanya Frey.

"Masak." Kataku kalem.

"Eh, seriusan..." Kata Lest.

"Nyanyi sih.." Jawabku.

"Ya iya, kan SouGho!" Kata Frey semangat.

"Iya."

Aku iseng melihat formulir yang lain, Margareth. Di kolom 'Rumah' dia menuliskan "yang ada atapnya". Dasar lugu. Lalu ada Amber, sesuai dugaan. Yang lainnya... Udahlah.

"Jadi nanti lusa kamu datang jam 9 di sini ya." Instruksi Frey.

"Jadi, tuan rumahnya Selfia? Wuah." Kataku kagum.

"Ya iya! Kalau Alvarna sama Sharance kalah! *Dilempar pohon Sharance dan pohon Cherry Blossom, dari Alvarna*" Ejek Lest.

"Tidak baik-tidak baik. Ya udah, aku pulang dulu ya." Kataku dan aku langsung pergi.

"Ya. Sayounara~" Kata mereka serempak.

~~~~ #####

Akhirnya hari itu datang juga.

Sesuai instruksi, aku datang jam 9 tepat. Wuah, di sana banyak sekali dari karakter Rune Factory! Tapi kok cuma dari 2, 3, 4 saja? Masa bodo ah, kuasa Author gini *dilempar pulau perahu dari RF-F*.

Kulihat sekitar, aku berkumpul di barisan 'Selfia-Musik'. Di sana, aku masuk paling akhir. Waw, mereka semua disiplin (Ya iya).

"Kamu lama banget, Racchi-san." Kata Amber yang kenapa pendek-pendek kok di barisan paling belakang *dilempar guci madu*.

"Iya... Gomen-gomen." Kataku.

Setelah pembukaan, kami pun memasuki urutan untuk mulai tampil. Sejak pagi, aku telah bingung memilih lagu. Dan aku memilih lagu Kaze no Travelers ajah (Semua cast RF4 tepuk tangan), soalnya Amber pasti nyanyi yang aneh, terus Margareth bakal main musik, nggak nyanyi.

Dan nomor urut 7! (Angka keberuntungan author :3) Waktunya aku menampilkan lagu ini! Aku memasuki panggung dengan membawa bass (milik Dolce), dan di hadapanku ada 3 juri: Byron, Wells, dan Volkannon (Author istighfar begitu tau Volkannon adalah juri). Dan juga beberapa panitia di depanku.

"Jadi ini vokalis SouGho yang beken itu?" Puji Byron, dan mata Author langsung berkaca-kaca.

"Oh iya. Terima kasih atas pujiannya." Kataku sedikit sembarangan.

"Jadi sekarang mulai aja. Mau nyanyi lagu apa?" Tanya Wells.

"Kaze no Travelers." Jawabku kalem.

"Weeeee! Kaze no Travelers!" Lest histeris begitu Selfia Guardian bakal menyanyikan lagunya.

"Mulai aja ya." Kataku.

Setelah memberi isyarat, aku mulai bernyanyi... Hhhh...

_Futari no omoi wo kaze ni nosete_

_Mirai kiri hiraite yukou!_

Di bagian itu aku teringat sesuatu...

_Nan nimo kawaranai mainichi_

_Ikiteru dake ja mottainai kara_

_Kyou koso kudaranai jibun to_

_Sayonara suru toki ga kitanda_

Ingatanku begitu jelas... Sedikit buram, memang.

_Kimi to boku to de_

_Hontou ni taisetsu na nanika wo_

_Mitsuke dasetara_

...

_Yume mo kibou mo aisuru hito mo_

_Daiamondo mitai ni kagayaki hajimeta_

_Bouken shiyou futari de kaze ni notte_

_Mirai kiri hiraite yukou!_

...?

_Doko made mo tsuduku aozora_

_Mabushii hodo no taiyou no shita de_

_Omoikkiri shinkokyuu wo shinagara_

_Pawaa zenkai nishite hashiri dasou yo_

Sedikit jelas...

_Kimi to boku to ha_

_Saikyou no jiryoku ni tsumugarete_

_Umarete kitanda_

...!

_Kako mo ima mo mirai made mo_

_Yagate hitotsu no monogatari he to kawaru_

_Bouken shiyou futari ha ryoute hirogete_

_Kaze no toraberaa de ikou~_

_Tsukareta toki ha kono ude de_

_Tsuyoku dakishimete ageru yo_

_Soshite mata tachiagatte_

_Futari chikara awasete_

_Zendai mimon no sutoorii_

_Egaki tudukeyou_

_Yume mo kibou mo aisuru hito mo_

_Daiamondo mitai ni kagayaki hajimeta_

_Bouken shiyou futari de kaze ni notte_

_Mirai kiri hiraite yukou!_

_Kako mo ima mo mirai made mo_

_Yagate hitotsu no monogatari he to kawaru_

_Bouken shiyou futari ha ryoute hirogete_

_Kaze no toraberaa de ikou~_

...

Akhirnya terlihat jelas...

Padahal aku tak mau mengingat hal itu...

Sedang di depan, aku bisa melihat, Lest & Frey nganga, Byron, Wells, dan Volkannon terpesona, semuanya...

"Wooo~ Hooo~!"

Aku sedikit bingung apa yang baru saja terjadi, aku menerima tepuk tangan itu, dan aku berkata, "Arigatou!"

Di seberang tatapanku, Dolce dan Pico yang menonton ternyata sedang tersenyum lebar dan Pico melakukan tepuk tangan yang menggelegar. Dan aku tersenyum kepada mereka sambil melambai-lambaikan tanganku ke arah mereka.

~~~~ #####

Akhirnya tiba untuk pengumuman.

Aku ingat waktu itu aku konultasi sama Lest, pemenang hadiahnya adalah piala emas dengan bentuk bidang seni yang 'dianut'nya.

Dan the result is:

Seni rupa

Juara I. Daria. Judul karya "Nako 3" (Author garuk kepala)

Juara II. Tanya. Judul karya "Sword of Justice"

Juara III. Gaius. Judul karya "Besi lope lope" *Dilempar platina*

Wah, dari Selfia mana? Malu-maluin banget lah.

Tapi lihat di hasil berikutnya!

Juara I. Racchi. "Kaze no Travelers"

Juara II. Margareth. "Near- L 3.5 ED"

Juara III. Amber. "Honey Honey Honey!"

Whoa, aku juara pertama ternyata. Bukan cuma itu, juara di bidang seni musik dari Selfia semua. Edaaaan.

Aku menggenggam piala berbentuk fondasi bangunan yang di atasnya ada ikon Not... Mayor gitu.

Aku melihat matahari musim panas yang waktu itu (sekitar jam 5 sore) sangat terang, berwarna emas.. Dan kayaknya aku membuat momen tahunan yang begitu penting di tahun ini.

Aku dapat piala emas... Matahari siang hangat emas... Kebahagiaan emas...

Mungkin aku akan menamakan ini 'Golden Summer'.

Tunggu dulu.

Kemarin itu merah muda... Dan sekarang... Emas?

Ingatanku sepertinya ingin pulih... Tapi sejak kejadian 'itu', aku tidak ingin mengingat semuanya...

Kalau begitu, aku hanya perlu menunggu apa yang sebenarnya mengganjal di pikiranku...

~To Be Continued!~

Oh well... Keep help me solve my memories! See the credits on the Final Chapter! Thanks for time for reading! Arigatou!


	3. Color of Seasons Chapter 3

_"Now is Autumn? That was quick! But yes, we can eat some delicious one! more delicious if you eat with your best friends! Or... Maybe your girl/boyfriend too!"_

~~~~ #####

A/n : Cih, udah chapter tiga lagi. Edaaaan, berarti satu hari satu chapter ya? Kakkkoi! Nah, kalau kemarin itu unsur Slice of Life banget, sekarang Author maunya Friendship! Kita nggak boleh lupain teman kan, kalau di kehidupan Author mereka yang memberi aku hope! Arrriiiiiggggaaaatttou gozaimasu banget!

Rune Factory 4 XSEED Games

Racchi Dolgatari Present

Color of Seasons

Chapter III. Caramel of Autumn

Kalian sudah tahu bagaimana musim gugur itu...

Jikalah kalian pohon yang tidak bisa hidup tanpa air, pada musim ini kalian melakukan 'pengorbanan' demi kelangsungan hidup kalian, yaitu menggugurkan daun-daunan yang kalian gunakan dengan Asam Abisat kalian. Nah, mereka menggugurkan daun-daun itu supaya tahan dalam musim selanjutnya, yang tanpa air, dan hawa dingin yang bisa membawa kalian ke temperatur dibawah nol derajat.

Jikalah kalian adalah pohon itu, apa yang akan kalian korbankan?

Jika diingat, musim gugur adalah di mana biasanya beberapa tanaman menghasilkan buahnya. Namun setelah itu? Bukan apa-apa.

Aku memikirkan kata-kata ini selama di awal musim gugur ini. Seperti biasalah, sambil meminum teh gandum dan memainkan biola. Hari ini pun aku akan berkumpul bersama di rumah Kiel, ya kalian tahu sendiri, untuk sekedar minum teh bersama dan berbincang-bincang, terkecuali untuk Doug, dia cuma numpang buang sampah.

Sudah pukul jam 10 kurang. Aku pergi ke rumah Kiel dan- oh iya. Tahun ini, hawa dingin lebih sering datang. Di musim semi, hampir setiap hari hawa musim dingin belum hilang. Di musim ini pun hawa musim dingin mulai muncul. Tahun ini kayaknya akan menimbulkan momen teraneh dalam kehidupanku. Tahun ke-3 ini, merupakan tahun kedinginan. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana musim dingin nanti. Aku pun mengambil mantel buluku, dan memakai boots putihku, lalu pergi ke rumah Kiel.

Di perjalanan, aku sudah bisa merasakan, ini seperti musim dingin saja. Anginnya cukup dingin, apalagi kolam air yang aku periksa dan aku sibak, wuh, dingin banget.

Di perjalanan, aku bertemu Dolce.

"Hai, Racchi! Ohayou!" Kata Dolce sambil menutup satu matanya -winking- karena melindungi dari debu yang berterbangan.

"Ohayou.. Loh, kok gak pake jaket sih? Di luar sini dingin..." Kataku.

"Yah, sebetulnya aku nggak peduli mau dingin atau panas.." Jawab Dolce sambil tersenyum.

"Yah, selama kau menjaga kesehatanmu, ya tak masalah sih sebenarnya." Kataku kalem, sebenarnya sedikit khawatir akannya.

"Heehe. Nanti sore aku ke rumahmu ya." Katanya dengan tenang.

"Oh, tak masalah. Aku duluan ya." Kataku. Dan dia hanya mengangguk.

Sesampainya di rumah Kiel, aku terkejut karena yang lain sedang berendam di air panas, dan Kiel sedang menyalakan korek api untuk membakar tungku, namun gagal karena apinya mati karena ditiup Doug. Dasar.

"Yo Racchi." Sapa Dylas.

"Kamu kelihatannya nggak kedinginan. Kok bisa?" Tanya Vishnal.

"Aku pake boots..." Kataku sambil menunjukkan alas kakiku.

"Pantas sih, aku make sendal soalnya." Kata Dylas.

"Suruh siapa dingin-dingin gini pake sendal." Maki Doug.

"Akhirnya tungku nyala! Nah, kalian mau minum apa?"

"Apapun lah." #Doug

"Teh gandum." Udah jelas, #Racchi

"Minyak ikan." #Dylas, ih Author jijik.

"Kuah Kari." #Vishnal, dan author langsung memandang Vishnal tajem.

"Bensin." #Lest *dilempar _hoe_*

"Eh seriusan..." Kata Kiel.

"_Relaxation tea_ ajah." Kata Lest.

Kiel pun langsung pergi ke dapur untuk menyiapkan semuanya, dan kami mengobrol bersama, dan Doug sedikit-sedikit melempar sampah ke tungku api.

"Tahun ini aneh banget." Ungkap Lest.

"Memang kenapa?" Tanya Vishnal sambil menyiram air panas ke kakinya.

"Yah, meski belum musim dingin, tapi udah dingin banget ya." Ungkap Lest.

"Aku memang merasa dingin namun di sini aku seperti merasakan kehangatan." Kataku sambil tersenyum dan menunjuk dada.

"Hmph. Jangan-jangan kau punya GF ya?" Kata Doug. Di sesi ini, Author ngebayangin cool-nya dia ngomong. Syukur, Doug!

"Denger-denger sih, dia sama Dolce..." Kata Lest. Tiba-tiba Kiel datang memberi pesanan kami.

"Hah, Racchi GF-BF sama Dolce?!" Kaget Kiel yang baru dateng.

"Seriusan Racchi! Kamu udah GF-BF nih?" Sama, Vishnal juga kaget.

"Yah... Itu benar.." Kataku menghadapi kenyataan sambil menerima teh gandum dari Kiel.

"Wooohooo~! Ih, aku aja gak punya! Kok bisa sih?" Tanya Dylas kepo.

"Nggak tau juga. Dia yang ngungkapin, terus aku kasih _ Engagement_! Tapi bukan buat _Married_ sih..." Ungkapku. Dan mereka semua nganga.

"Cieee~! Semoga langgeng ya~!" Kata Lest.

"Hehehe, amin. Tapi kamu tahu dari mana sih?" Tanyaku sambil meminum teh gandum.

"Frey. Katanya dia udah tau lama banget..." Jelas Kiel.

"Hm. Jadi begitu..."

"Hoi! Gimana kalian sekarang?" Tanya Forte tiba-tiba datang.

"Onee! Kaget tau!" Kata Kiel kaget. Coba bayangkan bagaimana dia kaget.

"Eh, Forte-san... Aku baik-baik aja.." Kata Doug menyembunyikan watak aslinya. Bisa gawat kalau Forte tahu kalau Doug sering dijahilin sama dia.

"Yah... Baik-baik aja.." Kata aku, Lest, Vishnal, dan Dylas.

"Eh, ada Racchi! Gimana sekarang sama Dolce?" Tanya Forte. Sebenarnya dia sedikit iri kalau aku udah punya GF. Eh, Forte, si Leon masih _single_ tuh.

"Yah syukur masih... Kamu sering diceritain dia?" Tanyaku.

"Sering? Jangankan sering! Selalu! Seorang _best-friend_ tidak akan lupa menceritakan masalahnya. Dia selalu cerita." Jelas Forte.

"Hmmm... Begitu ya." Gumamku.

"Nah, Kiel-kun sendiri gimana?" Tanya kakaknya sendiri. Forte.

"Masih _single_ nih, nee-san." Kata Kiel.

"Ah, nggak! Denger-denger lagi pedekate sama Amber!" Fitnah Doug, dan langsung dihantam buku Kiel.

"Ahahaha.. Sebetulnya kita nggak begitu penting ngobrolin asmara... Sebaiknya kalian cerita-cerita.. Aku mau pergi ke luar dulu ya. Sayounara!" Kata Forte sambil keluar rumah dan melambaikan tangan.

"Jadi, ada yang punya masalah?" Tanya Lest mem-provokator pembicaraan.

"Aku ada sih, waktu kemarin aku marahan sama Chlorica, gara- gara dia nggak becus ngerjain apa-apa..." Ungkap Vishnal.

"Kirannya kamu itu sosok yang baik dan pemaaf, tapi bisa- bisanya kamu marahan sama dia." Kataku sambil menaikkan kaki.

"Yah, aku memang melampaui batas nih... Jadi aku minta bantuan kalian, aku gak bisa nyodorin sendiri, harus ada perantara nih." Kata Vishnal.

"Itulah teman." Kata Dylas.

Dan kami pun pergi ke Porcoline's Kitchen, dan memilih Doug sebagai korban. Awalnya dia menolak sangaaaat keras tapi atas rayuan maut Kiel, akhirnya dia maju. Dan di sinilah kami, di mana di depan kami ada bangunan Porcoline's Kitchen. Rencananya, Vishnal diluar, terus Doug bawa Chlorica keluar, terus Vishnal maafan. Udah deh!

Tapi perlu diingat, ini bukan hal yang mudah. Bagaimana kalau Chlorica tidur? Terlebih lagi Doug sangat gugup. Nampaknya (di cerita ini doang) dia menyukai Chlorica toh (Author cengar-cengir sendiri di bagian ini). Dan kami pun mencobanya. _The result? Check it!_

"Ayo cepetan Doug!" Kata Lest memberi dukungan.

"I-iya ben-bentar!" Kata Doug dan dia memasuki Porcoline's Kitchen.

"Umm... Selamat siang..." Sapa Chlorica ketika Doug masuk.

"Selamat siang..." Kata Doug gugup. Kayaknya baru kali ini Author ngebayangin dia gugup.

"Ada perlu apa...?" Tanya Chlorica.

"A-anu, ad-ada seseorang men-cari-mu d-di luar s-sana."

"Oh begitu." Kata Chlorica langsung pergi ke luar tanpa memerhatikan perasaan sebenarnya anak berambut merah itu. Mang enak, Doug!

"A-h, Vishnal." Kata Chlorica.

"Yah, aku cuma ingin minta maaf soal kemarin, kayaknya aku terlalu keras padamu..." Kata Vishnal dengan muka bersalahnya.

"..."

"Ummm.. Jadi?"

"... Haaah... Iya deh, aku maafin." Kata Chlorica dan Vishnal langsung tersenyum.

"Arigatou.." Kata Vishnal.

"... Sekarang cepet beres-beres. Aku mau tidur..." Kata Chlorica memasuki Porcoline's Kitchen. Dan Vishnal hanya ternganga. Tunggu bentar. Author baru sadar kalau Porcoline's Kitchen gak punya pegawai. Yah, besok juga dipecat, jadi _butler_ lagi. Tapi gomen ya atas kesalahannya!

"Ya, jadi sekarang beres, kan?" Kataku keluar dari persembunyian.

"Iya. Makasih atas semuanya. Hari ini manis sekali. Oh iya si Doug mana?" Tanya Vishnal.

"Masih di kitchen kayaknya." Jawab Dylas. Barangkali ada yang salah dalam diri Doug.

"Kalau begitu aku ada pekerjaan nih. Sayounara!"

"Sayounara!"

Kami pun berpisah ke rumah kami masing-masing.

"Hari ini hari yang manis." Mungkin perkataanmu salah, Vishnal. Bukan hanya hari ini, tapi musim ini! Ya, karena sekarang adalah 'Caramel of Autumn' kan?

Setelah mendengar kata-kata itu dan persahabatan yang kami lakukan, tentu saja musim ini menjadi musim yang manis. Lebih manis dari karamel. Dan lebih manis dari _Pancake_ yang aku buat bersama Dolce...

Ah. Aku jadi ingat. Katanya, dia akan mengunjungi rumahku sore ini. Lebih baik aku cepatkan langkahku.

Sesampainya di rumah, ternyata dia sudah sampai di dalam rumahku.

"Dolce?" Panggilku. Namun tak ada seorang pun yang menyahut.

Setelah aku periksa kamar, dapur, aku memeriksa ruang keluarga, dan apa yang aku lihat...

Dolce... Dia... Tertidur di ruang keluarga... Namun dia terlihat seperti tidak bernafas!

Astaga... Bagaimana ini... Aku memeriksa tubuhnya, tapi aku masih bisa merasakan detak jantungnya.. Namun badannya panas sekali.. Apa mungkin dia pingsan karena demam?

Aku sudah menduga hal ini... Aku memindahkannya ke kamarku. Dan dia kuletakkan di atas ranjangku, dan aku menyelimutinya, dan menempelkan kompres di dahinya.

Aku berdo'a supaya dia baikan, jangan buat musim yang manis ini menjadi musim yang pahit...

"Karamel selain memiliki manis, juga mempunyai rasa pahit kan?"

Aku teringat perkataan itu, perkataan Porcoline ketika aku memasak karamel di sana, yah untuk kepentingan membuat kue sih.

Ternyata 'Caramel of Autumn' merupakan musim kebahagiaan dan kepedihan... Namun tolong, jangan renggut Dolce...

Angin dingin berhembus dari jendelaku, aku menutupnya dan aku sadar bahwa...

Kepedihan ini akan dimulai atau bahkan selesai...

~To be Continued!~

You know, keep making a hope if the hope is gone, and don't stand on despair, beacuse there is always available a hope! Thanks the time before reading- oh yes, see the credts on final chapter, and... Arigatou!


	4. Color of Seasons Final

_"This time drag you into the temperature below zero. But it not weird if you only feel warmness, warmness from friend..."_

~~~~ #####

A/n : Final chapter! Yah, berhubung winter adalah musim terakhir di Rune Factory, dan winter adalah musim yang paling bermomen bagi Author... Ya udah sih, sekarang nikmati aja final chapter ini! Credits? See below! Review? Do it!

Rune Factory 4 XSEED Games

Racchi Dolgatari Present

Color of Seasons

Chapter IV. White Winter

Mmmmh...

Astaga, di mana aku?

Oh, tampaknya aku di karpet dekat ranjangku, setelah aku pindahkan Dolce ke ranjangku...

Itu mengingatkanku. Terakhir kali aku memindahkannya yang terpingsan di ruang keluarga. Aku memeriksanya, dan demamnya tampak semakin parah. Aku mengambil kompres es untuk meredakan demamnya. Aku memeriksa nafasnya, dia masih bernafas. Syukurlah. Beruntung hari itu kami semua tidak bekerja -libur- dan aku bisa merawatnya.

Aku menyediakan susu hangat kesukaannya, lalu meletakkan di bangku dekat dia tertidur. Aku melihat kalendar, hari itu 2 winter. Yah, hari ini aku ingat kalau tanggal itu hari ulang tahun Kiel. Kemarin dia mengajak kami semua untuk datang ke rumah mereka. Aku meninggalkan pesan untuk Dolce, mengambil mantel buluku dan memakai _boots_ putihku, dan aku pun pergi ke rumahnya dan bergumam, "Istirahat ya." Kepada Dolce.

Suasana musim ini pun agak aneh.

Aku tak merasa hawa dingin sama sekali. Seperti keadaan _tepid, _ada salju namun aku tidak merasakan hawa dingin musim dingin ini dengan baik. Apa ada yang salah denganku, atau ada sesuatu yang datang kepadaku?

Sepanjang perjalanan, nampaknya semua orang pergi ke rumah Kiel sesuai rencana. Semua sepi. Ya, tak ada tempat lain bagi mereka selain pesta Kiel diadakan, ternyata mereka memakai mansion. Hebat.

Sesampainya di sana, benar-benar, bahkan Ventuswill pun ikut meramaikan, tapi masih dalam form naga loh.

"Racchi! Untung kamu gak telat!" Sapa Doug yang datang menyambarku.

"Telat? Telat untuk apa?" Tanyaku dengan seperdelapan kaget.

"Yah, ntar si kutu buku itu bakal gunting pita, terus pestanya dimulai!" Jelas Doug.

"Dafuq." Balasku kalem.

"Hahaha. Memang tuh anak rada alay." Ungkap Doug. Sejak kapan _dwarf_ dari Selfia tahu istilah 'alay'?

Dua menit kemudian, Kiel menggunting pita 'Upacara Kedewasaan". Oh begitu, dalam jangka waktu tertentu, jika sudah memasuki usia 15 tahun, diperkenankan untuk mengikuti upacara kedewasaan. Karena hari ini juga bertepatan dengan ulang tahun orang itu, maka diadakan sajian amal. Cih, memang nggak mau kalah Selfia. Dan setelah tergunting, hal yang dilakukan selanjutnya adalah do'a (ini udah pasti) dan ritual 'aneh' berikutnya adalah menggerakkan jam besar. Untuk apa coba?

Setelah itu, upacaranya selesai, dan Kiel turun untuk menikmati pestanya beserta kami. Sebentar lagi, setelah upacara kedewasaan, dia harus debut di dunia Sosialita. Kalau di Selfia, Organisasi Sosialitanya bernama 'Organization Superior of Sosiality'. Nggak kayak di kehidupan nyata, di kelas Author ada organisasi Sosialita 'OSOS'. Jelek banget kan readers? Makanya cepet bubar lah, OSOS!

"Cie yang baru Upacara Kedewasaan." Kata Dylas memberi selamat.

"Makasih ya, udah datang." Kata Kiel.

"Ih, aku juga mau cepet-cepet Upacara kedewasaan, biar masuk dunia Sosialita! Tapi masih lama..." Kata Doug. Ceritanya, di sini Doug lebih muda dari Kiel.

"Yah, bagamanapun, kalau mau harus debut sekarang juga Kiel. Kalau masuk pesta Sosialita di Sharance atau mana pun selain di Selfia, dan udah menjalankan upacara kedewasaan, TAPI BELUM DIAKUI DUNIA SOSIALITA, itu hal yang hina, Kiel." Jelasku.

"Biarlah, masih ada waktu buat masuk dunia Sosialita. Soalnya tanggung jawab sangat perlu, kalau cuma mikir duit mah, itu juga hina kan. Orang kaya tapi gak tau diri, sama aja sampah dunia sosialita." Jelas Kiel. Baca nih, OSOS!

"Weiiis, sekarang Kiel udah dewasa nih." Puji Doug.

"Kamu kapan dewasanya, Doug?" Tanya Vishnal.

"Hahaha, kerjaan jahil mulu!" Kata Dylas sambil tertawa dan meneguk minyak ikan. Author mual-mual ngebayanginnya juga.

"Weh! Adikku! Yang sudah upacara kedewasaan!" Kata Forte tiba-tiba, dan langsung memeluk Kiel.

"I-iya. Mph. Arigatou." Kata Kiel bengek, gara-gara digencet kakaknya. _Keep positive thinking._

"Douita~ Eh Racchi. Dolce gak ikut?" Tanya Forte.

"Yah, awalnya aku sendiri nggak mau ikut, soalnya dia sedang demam tinggi. Tapi kayaknya dia bakal istirahat yang lama deh." Jelasku.

"Ya ampun, sekarang dia udah baikan belum?" Kata Forte menutup mulutnya.

"Kurasa... Tapi aku sudah memberinya pesan..." Kataku.

"Hmmm... Ya sudah, nanti sesudah pestanya selesai, kami ikut menjenguk ya. Perkumpulan Bachelorrettes." Kata Forte.

"Silahkan."

"Bagaimana pun, ini pesta, ada yang mau berdansa?" Tanya Forte.

"Tuh, Leon mau." Kataku. Dengan lugunya, dia pergi ke Leon.

"Hai, Leon." Sapa Forte.

"Ha-oh. Hai... F-For-te..." Balas Leon gugup.

"Mau berdansa, Leon?" Tanya Forte. Dalam pikiran Author, kayaknya dia blush-melting stadium akut.

"B-b-bo-boleh..."

Kami menyaksikan Forte dan Leon menari, edan, bisa-bisanya. Gerakannya sempurna dan mereka mesra banget. Aduh~ tampaknya Forte dapat BF nih. Otanjoubi!

"Whua, Onee-san hebat!" Puji Kiel.

"Hahaha. Kamu sendiri nggak bisa dansa! Nanti bisa malu-maluin Selfia kalau di pesta Sosialita kamu ketahuan nggak bisa dansa!" Ejek Doug.

"Kalau, begitu-" Kataku, namun ada yang memotong perkataanku.

"-Mau berdansa satu lagu bersamaku?" Sodor... Amber.

"Eh. Errr.. Boleh." Kata Kiel yang tampaknya nggak gugup sama sekali.

"Ayo, kemarikan tanganmu!" Kata Amber memberi instruksi.

Kali ini, pemandangannya jadi shota dan beruang madu *dilempar guci madu* sedang berdansa, dan ow-ow-ow! Rupanya Amber sudah sangat professional dan bisa mengajar orang lain dengan mudah!

"Aku rasanya pernah berdansa seperti ini... Namun itu tidak masalah! Karena aku senang berdansa seperti ini bersamamu, KIel!" Kata Amber kepada Kiel. Dan Kiel hanya tersenyum. Kyaa~

"Whoa, kalian kakkoi deh! Eh, Racchi, kapan terakhir kali kamu berdansa sama Dolce?" Tanya Forte yang sudah berdansa gara-gara Leon minta izin ke kamar mandi.

"Aku belum pernah dansa sama dia, soalnya pesta kayak gini cuma di musim dingin saja, kan?" Kataku.

"Apa? Kau belum pernah berdansa dengannya? Aduh.. Bagaimana kau ini. Lain kali, ajak dia berdansa ya!" Saran Forte.

"...Baiklah..." Kataku tersenyum.

"Pestanya sudah selesai sebenarnya. Kita kunjungi Dolce saja?" Ajak Forte.

"Oh... Baiklah."

~~~~ #####

"... Tampaknya masih parah..." Kata Xiao Pai yang ikut menjenguk dan memeriksanya.

"Duuuh... Ruu-chan..." Kata Pico khawatir.

"Hmmm... Racchi-kun, nanti kalau dia bangun, suruh dia minum ini. Tampaknya ini bukan penyakit biasa." Kata Jones yang waktu itu ikut membantu kami dalam memeriksa Dolce, sambil memberikan buah atau apapun ini.

"Hmmm... Ini, apel. Apa maksudnya minum?" Tanyaku.

"Itu bukan apel biasa, maksudnya diminum itu, apel itu dijadikan jus boleh... Tapi jangan pakai tambahan es dan gula. Kalau pakai, nanti khasiatnya berkurang." Jelas Jones.

"Ummm... Aku mengerti."

"Yah, setidaknya aku ingin anak adopsiku ini menjalani hari ulang tahunnya dengan lancar." Kata Jones.

"Yah, kami pun berharap seperti itu. Karena Dolce, anak yang baik." Ungkap Margareth.

"Hmmm... Tampaknya dia masih harus diberi istirahat." Kata Forte.

"Kalau begitu jaga Dolce, ya. Dia satu-satunya anak kami..." Kata Jones sambil menaruhkan secarik kertas ke tanganku.

"Kami duluan, Racchi!" Kata Amber dan mereka langung pulang.

"Yuk, sayounara."

Dan setelah itu, tinggal lah aku dan Dolce. Aku masih memeriksa, yah memang, ini bukan demam biasa. Di beberapa bagian tubuhnya terasa panas namun ada juga yang _tepid_. Aku melanjutkan memberi kompres, namun dari awal sepertinya ini tidak berfungsi. Aku hanya harus menunggu dia sadar, lalu memberi jus itu. Memang, apa sih spesialnya apel ini?

Setelah meletakkan apel itu di kulkas dan membuat teh gandum, aku pergi ke kamarku, dan oh ya. Aku masih tidak merasakan hawa dingin sama sekali. Aku duduk dekat ranjangku, lalu duduk di atas karpet, dan menghabiskan teh gandumku. Setelah itu, aku keluar kamar dan mengganti dengan PJs-ku. Setelah itu, aku tidur di karpet dan melepas kacamataku. Kan kalau aku tidur di ranjangku ratingnya bisa jadi MA. Oke, sebelum aku tidur, aku bergumam, "Oyasuminasai." dan aku pun tidur.

~~~~ #####

(Next 5 Days - 7th Winter)

Pagi itu aku bangun sedikit siang... Sekitar jam 9 siang. Aku langsung sikat gigi dan membuat sarapan. Aku makan di balkon rumahku, dan merasakan hawa dingin. Ya, hawa dingin yang seharusnya aku rasakan dari awal. Sambil memakan _Toast_, aku berpikir kalau Dolce akan baikkan. Setelah menghabiskan _Hot Milk_, aku membuat satu lagi _Hot Milk_ untuk Dolce. Dan ketika aku meletakkannya di samping dia tidur beserta _French Toast_...

"Ummmm..."

Aku kaget bukan kepalang, aku melihat Dolce yang tersadar dari pingsan- atau bahkan koma.

"... Dimana.. Aku?"

"Kau di rumahku." Kataku sambil menyediakan _French Toast_ kepadanya.

"Di rumahmu? Oh iya... Beberapa hari yang lalu aku pingsan di sini..." Kata Dolce.

"Kenapa kau bisa pingsan?"

"Entahlah, aku merasa demam, dan tiba-tiba pingsan..." Kata Dolce sambil bangkit dan memakan _French Toast_ yang kusajikan.

"Nggak masuk akal. Tapi sekarang kau sudah merasa baikkan?" Tanyaku.

"Aku masih sedikit pusing... Tapi sakit... Sekali..."

Aku memikirkan penyakitnya, lalu aku pergi ke dapur untuk membuat obat itu. Lalu aku datang kepada Dolce untuk memberi obat itu.

"Dolce... Ini ada obat. Kau minum ya..."

"Hmmm... Oke..." Katanya sambil langsung meneguknya sampai habis.

"Habis ini istirahat ya."

"Iya. Arigatou, Ra-kun!" Kata Dolce dan aku sedikit bingung.

"Hehe.. Itu kan singkatan dari Racchi-kun! Oh, ngomong-ngomong, sekarang tanggal berapa?" Lanjut Dolce.

"Sekarang.. 7 Winter..."

"Hah? 7 Winter? Otanjoubi Omedettou, _darling!_" Katanya mengejutkanku.

"Oh iya! Arigatou, _dear_." Jawabku lembut.

"Hmmm.. Berarti Ra-kun harus ada yang dilakukan di mansion..."

"Betul juga. Kau nggak apa-apa ditinggal sendiri?" Tanyaku.

"Tak apa..." Kata Dolce sambil masuk ke selimut.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi ya. Sayounara." Kataku sambil memakai pakaian musim dinginku: mantel bulu, sepatu boots putih, dan sarung tangan, plus syal biru muda lengkap menemani.

"Sayounara."

Dan akhirnya aku sampai di mansion itu. Ternyata, mereka semua sudah menyambut kedatanganku. Mereka semua baris berjajar, dan aku melangkah menuju jam raksasa itu, yang di belakangnya ada Ventuswill memegang jam besar itu. Yang pertama harus kulakukan adalah do'a ulang tahun. Aku menyatukan kedua tanganku... Dan...

_Pertama, terima kasih atas kesehatanku untuk menjalani Upacara Ultah ini. Lalu, aku ingin supaya lancar menjalani kehidupan ini. Semuanya. Aku ingin semuanya lancar, dan bisa mengatasi masalah apapun._

_Dalam Ulang tahun hari ini, aku hanya perlu kebijakanmu. Kebijakan, aku ingin tahun ini menjadi berarti. Namun, ya, Engkau sudah memberi banyak pengalaman untukku bahwa tahun ini tahun menyenangkan. Dan aku ingin mengingat sesuatu, mengingat apa yang waktu itu mengganjal di pikiranku. Mungkin cuku-_

_Ah, satu lagi._

_Aku tidak mau berpisah dari Dolce, dan tolong rawat dia baik-baik. Dan aku menginginkan pesta dansa pertama kami. Mohon bantuannya. Kurasa cukup sampai sini._

Setelah itu, aku memisahkan tanganku, lalu menggerakkan jam dinding itu. Setelah berbunyi 7 kali, Ventuswill mengatakan, "Selamat atas berulang tahunnya. Racchi-kun."

Dan, ya, semua yang menyaksikan bertepuk tangan. Dan kami memulai pestanya.

"Wehe! Otanjoubi Omedettou, Racchi-kun!" Kata Lest.

"Minggu ini memang indah, aku ulang tahun, disusul oleh Racchi! Otanjoubi!" Kata KIel.

"Racchan~! Otanjoubi!" Kata Pico sambil memelukku.

"Neee... Minna, Arigatou..." Kataku.

"Wah, Racchi. Otanjoubi ya. Dolce sekarang gimana?" Tanya Forte yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Syukur, tadi pagi dia sudah sadar." Jawabku.

"HAH? Dia sudah sadar?!" Kata Forte takjub.

"Kalian nggak satu ranjang kan?" Kata Leon dan langsung dihajar Author (Author: Woy! Nanti ratingnya jadi M!).

"Nggak lah. Iya bener, dia udah sadar."

"Jenguk yuk." Ajak Amber.

"Ruu-chan sadar? Yuk!" Kata Pico semangat.

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong kenapa dia nggak ikut ke sini?" Tanya Forte.

"Dia bilang masih sakit kepala." Jawabku.

"Bukannya ada obat untuk itu?" Kata Amber.

"Ya itu. Aku sudah memberi kepadanya tadi pagi.."

"Hmm... Ada baiknya kalau kita jenguk sekarang juga." Kata Forte.

~~~~ #####

"Minna... Kalian di sini. Maaf telah merepotkan jadwal kalian.." Kata Dolce.

"Tak apa, Dolce. Justru kalau teman kita dalam susah, kami bersedia untuk membantu, kok." Kata Margareth.

"Jadi sekarang keadaan Ruu-chan gimana?" Tanya Pico.

"Masih sedikit susah untuk bangun... Kepalaku sakit soalnya..." Jelas Dolce.

"Hmmm... Obat barusan sudah ada reaksinya?" Tanyaku.

"Belum..." Jawabnya lemas.

"Kau sudah makan siang? Nih, aku bawain _Pudding_ untuk pencernaan kau!" Kata Xiao Pai sambil memberi sepiring _Pudding_ kepada Dolce.

"Arigatou, Xiao-chan." Kata Dolce sambil memakan _Pudding_ itu.

"Jadi, kira-kira kapan kau mulai baikkan?" Tanya Forte.

"Entahlah... Tapi aku ingin sembuh sebelum atau ketika hari ulang tahunku..." Jawab Dolce, masih lahap memakan _Pudding_ itu.

"11 hari ya, jadi setidaknya kita punya 11 hari untuk menyembuhkanmu dari penyakit ini.." Kataku.

"Iya."

"Kurasa cukup dulu ya. Sudah malam. Kami harus pulang. Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya... Sayounara~" Kata Amber sambil melengos pergi.

"Sayounara~"

"Jadi.. Kau mau tidur sekarang?" Tanyaku.

"Kurasa iya, sebelum kepalaku menjadi sakit sekali."

"Kalau begitu tidurlah."

"Ya." Katanya sambil menarik selimut.

Aku pergi keluar kamar untuk memakai PJs, dan setelah itu aku menyikat gigiku, lalu membuat 2 _Hot Milk_ untuk aku dan Dolce. Lalu aku memasuki kamarku.

"Nih, Dolce. _Hot Milk_. Diminum, ya." Kataku sambil menyodorkan _mug_ berisi _Hot Milk_ itu.

"Arigatou." Katanya pelan. Dia langsung meminumnya sampai habis.

"Aku tidur di karpet ya." Kataku sambil menghabiskan _Hot Milk_-ku.

"Huh? Di kasur aja, nanti kasihan Ra-kun..."

"Hah? Kamu yakin? Nggak Dolce, di karpet aja. Belum boleh, kan." Kataku sambil melepaskan sandal tidurku.

"Aku janji nggak bakal macem-macem deh. Serius! Soalnya hari ini dingiiiiin banget. Tadi siang aja udah dingin.." Kata Dolce, lalu dia merubah raut mukanya.

"Soalnya aku takut tidur sendiri.." Tambah Dolce dengan raut muka ketakutan.

"Haaaah. Asal itu bisa membuatmu tenang, ya nggak masalah. Asal jangan macem-macem ya!" Akhirnya aku mengalah dengan tidur di sebelah- yah, tidak sebelahan banget sih.

"Hooooaaahm." Dolce nguap, bung. Aku memegang kepalanya.

"... Ada apa...?" Tanya Dolce gugup. Lalu aku tersenyum dan berkata,

"Cepat sembuh, ya."

"Kuusahakan." Katanya sambil menutup matanya.

"Selamat tidur ya. Oyasuminasai." Kataku sambil menarik selimut dan melepas kacamataku.

"Oyasuminasai. Muka Ra-kun lucu ya kalau gak pakai kacamata." Katanya gemas.

"Arigatou." Kataku dan mematikan lampu.

~~~~ #####

(The Continous 11 Days - 18th Winter)

"Bangun, Ra-kun!" Kata Dolce membangunkanku.

"Emmhh... Ya, iya. Sudah jam berapa sekarang?" Kataku sambil memakai kacamataku.

"Jam delapan lebih! Ayo ke Mansion!" Kata Dolce semangat.

"Huh? Sekarang tanggal 18 ya? Aduh, ayo bersiap-siap!"

Kami pun langsung bersiap-siap pergi ke mansion. Aku mengganti PJs-ku dengan pakaian resmiku. Dan pakaian musim dingin: Mantel bulu, Boots putih dan sarung tangan. Syal? Aku pinjamkan itu ke Dolce. Dolce memakai sepatunya, dan kami pergi bersama. Dan hari ini, lebih dingin dari tanggal 7 kemarin. Apa akan ada sesuatu terjadi?

"Hei Dolce... Kau sudah merasa baikkan sekarang?" Tanyaku di perjalanan.

"Syukur sudah..." Katanya senang.

"Hmmm, apa ada yang kau rencanakan?"

"Entahlah, tapi itu rahasia!" Kata Dolce sambil _winking._

Kami melanjutkan perjalanan. Dan tiba di mansion ini, dan kurasa semuanya sudah berada di sini. Benar saja, mereka telah baris berjajar. Kiel dan Vishnal menyisakan ruang untukku, jadi aku isi di sana. Setelah itu, Dolce pergi ke jam besar fenomenal milik Selfia, lalu dia menyatukan kedua tangannya. Aku menunduk dan seolah menjadi saksinya.

...

Beberapa menit kemudian, Dolce menggerakkan jam dinding itu. Lalu, aku melihat jam itu berdentang, sekitar 12 kali, lalu dia menggerakkan jam itu lagi, dan berdentang 6 kali. Dan akhirnya, Ventuswill memberi ucapan selamat kepadanya.

Dolce turun dari sana, dan langsung mendapat pelukan Ibu -atau setidaknya ibu adopsi- dan beberapa temannya yang lain.

"Selamat Ultah~!" Kata Amber dengan suara yang di-cute-kan.

"Syukur kau sudah pulih dari sakitmu..." Kata Nancy terharu.

"Bagaimana? Apa Racchi menjagamu dengan baik?" Tanya Forte.

"Iya." Jawab Dolce pelan.

"Ruu-chan!" Sambar Pico yang tengah ngemil _Cake._

"Pico~" Sapa Dolce dan langsung memeluknya.

Di luar dugaan, Forte kembali datang kepadaku ketika aku sedang, yah biasalah. Sedang ngobrol-ngobrol obrolan bermutu bersama temanku.

"Sebaiknya kau langsung beri dia hadiah berdansa pertama kalian." Saran Forte.

"Yah memang, ini adalah waktu yang tepat." Susul Leon yang ternyata membuntuti Forte dari awal hari.

"Kalian benar. Alangkah baiknya aku membuat momen terindah di kehidupannya."

Aku pun beranjak dari tempat dudukku dan menghampiri Dolce yang tengah sendirian mengambil _Pudding Cake._

"Hai Dolce." Sapaku.

"Ah, Ra-kun. Ada butuh apa?" Tanya Dolce sambil menghabiskan _Pudding Cake_-nya.

"Kau tahu. Bagaimana pun ini pesta resmi, dan kalau boleh..."

"Yah, apapun itu, silahkan." Kata Dolce melahap suapan terakhirnya.

"Maukah berdansa bersamaku untuk satu lagu?" Kataku gugup.

"..." Tampaknya dia berpikir banyak.

"..." Aku masih menunggu.

"Aku mau sekali..." Kata Dolce sambil menyimpan piring kecilnya di atas meja _buffet._

"Tapi kau tahu? Aku sudah lama tidak berdansa, jadi aku sedikit lupa gerakannya..." Kata Dolce termenung.

"Tak masalah, aku akan mengajarimu!" Kataku dan dia langsung menatapku tajam.

"Ayo, kemarikan tanganmu!" Kataku sambil menadahkan tanganku. Dan dia mengambil tanganku. Kami mulai berdansa...

Yah memang, awalnya dia sedikit terbata-bata, namun lama-lama dia menjadi pandai dalam kedipan mata. Dan aku tak menyangka, Forte dan Leon mengintip dansa pertama kami.

"Lihat mereka, mesra sekali." Bisik Forte.

"Benar." Balas Leon pelan.

"Yah sebetulnya kita harus mencoba juga.. Tapi kali ini yang lebih mesra ya!" Kata Forte cemungudh.

"Eh-eh? Apa?" Kata Leon takjub. Blushing eaaa!

"Ayooo!" Kata Forte sambil menarik tangan Leon ke lantai dansa.

Di tengah dansa kami, aku sedikit bertanya dan mengobrol bersamanya. Yah, itu kan satu level di atas berdansa.

"Oh iya Dolce, kau tahu, ini dansa pertama kita." Kataku sambil tetap konsentrasi dari Doug yang mengganggu.

"Aku tahu itu. Seingatku dulu aku belajar berdansa dengan Pico... Tapi ya tak masalah! Aku senang bisa berdansa denganmu saat ini!" Kata Dolce _Flashback. _Ditambah, sepertinya kata-kata barusan adalah kata-kata Amber ketika dansa sama Kiel...

"Wuah, dulu Pico pandai berdansa ya?"

"Benar. Aku bahkan kagum, anak sekecil itu bisa berdansa bersama seorang lelaki.. Entah siapa. Dulu dia dipisah karena anak lelaki itu ada keperluan... Dan setelah berapa lama... Dia sudah menjadi dewasa dan Pico masih kecil.." Jelas Dolce tanpa konsentrasinya buyar. Hebat.

"Yah, kau tahu sendiri, orang-orang macam kita pertumbuhan dan perkembangannya berhenti, karena sebenarnya kita bukan manusia..." Jelasku.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku penasaran kau berdo'a apa saja? Tadi cukup lama." Tanyaku.

"Hal-hal _basic_ saja. Dan sebenarnya..."

"Ada apa?"

"Hhhh, sudahlah lupakan."

Dan itulah, hari di mana aku menjalankan tugasku dengan baik. Di sisi lain, aku penasaran apa yang terjadi dengan yang lain. Forte dan Leon akhirnya menikah (Author rada bengong di bagian ini). Kiel, Doug, Vishnal akhirnya dapet GF. Yah, tampaknya yang tadi barusan hanya masalah asmara saja. Kurang menarik. Yang paling penting adalah: Kami semua masih diberi kesempatan untuk bersama, membuat harapan baru.

Dari awal aku sudah menamai ini 'White Winter'. Karena semuanya berjalan dengan lancar dan tanpa hambatan. Meskipun ada hambatan, kami bisa melewatinya dengan satu hal: mengalahkan rasa keputusasaan. Yah, meski ini semua berjalan _basically,_ atau _generally,_ tapi momen indah kebersamaan yang merupakan penghapus _basically_ menjadi _Sweet Moments._

Meskipun sudah menentukan semuanya, aku tak yakin sepenuhnya kalau aku telah mengingat sesuatu. Ingatan kelam sebelum kami menjadi jenis _Dwarf_ atau _Half-Human Half-Monster. _Namun ya itu, kami semua senang dengan tahun ini. Karena tahun ini...

Merupakan tahun penuh harapan untuk kita raih, bukan?

~Fin!~

(Author's Side)

Author : Yeee tamat! Setelah beberapa hari akhirnya tamat!

Pico : Tapi kok sedikit nggak adil, cuma di musim dingin doang ceritanya panjang...

Author : Namanya juga kuasa Author, kuasa, kuasa deh Co!

Pico : Berisik! Ya sudah, dari pada mendengar percakapan yang nggak mutu, mending review sana!

Author : Ha! Benar! Setelah itu kalian juga baca Fanfict (atau lebih tepat disebut Orifict) sayah sebelumnya: Memories of Unidentified Monsters dan Beating Melody! Owari? Ne!

Pico : *Flashback, mikirin 'lelaki' itu*

Author : Plesbek mulu! *ngelempar kaleng*

Pico : Biarin! Aku itu kangen tau! Oh, dan satu lagi, nggak ada kata 'plesbek'!

Author : Eeeeh, Plesbek itu pronounciation dari 'Flashback'! Kebanyakan mabok luh!

(Dan akhirnya ruangan Author's Side menjadi lahan perang Racco, perang antara Racchi dan Pico *maksa*)

(Final Conversation. Secret)

Racchi : Jadi selama ini kau ke mana saja?

? : Aku hanya menunggu waktunya aku keluar ke tempat ini, kau yang memiliki lebih dari 50 kepribadian...

Racchi : Itu memang benar. Lalu, untuk apa kau memilih tubuh ini? Apa ada alasan tertentu?

? : Itu hanya takdir. Dan pula, kita semua di sini memiliki banyak persamaan. Kita sama-sama memiliki intuisi yang kuat dan _intelligence_ tinggi. Benar bukan?

Racchi : Bukan itu yang aku ingin dengar. Di sini kami membagi tugas utama, masing-masing berbeda tugasnya. Apa kau punya tugas tertentu?

? : Hmph. Tentu punya *Evil Smile*.

Racchi : Apaan memang?

? : Aku datang untuk suatu alasan: menjadi sang super pembunuh di tubuh ini! Hahaha!

Racchi : Menarik. Siapa namamu?

? : **** *********...

Racchi : Tidak jelas. Diulang.

? : Seorang pembunuh professional tidak akan mengatakan namanya dua kali!

Racchi : Hmmm... Untuk sementara identitasmu kurahasiakan. Dan silakan, kau boleh bergabung bersama yang lain.

? : Oh, jadi aku sudah bisa mulai bekerja ya?

Racchi : Meski sebenarnya bukan untuk bekerja sih. Kau hanya perlu menunggu giliran untuk memakai tubuh ini. Oh, dan satu lagi.

? : Hm?

Racchi : Jangan bunuh siapapun ya.

? : Aku ini pro, jadi jangan kira aku akan membunuh semua kerabatmu. Yang aku bunuh adalah sesuatu yang 'menarik'.

Racchi : Ya terserahlah! Sudah, kau menggangguku!

? : Cih *melengos pergi*.

Racchi : Hm. Itu lebih baik. Dan mari kita lihat beberapa arsip tentangnya.. Hm... Sungguh menarik. Hmm... Dan... Hm...! Astaga, dia parah...

"Semua korbannya selalu berakhir nista dan berakhir dengan posisi tersandar di dinding. Senjata yang digunakannya pun sama, sabit besar. Lukanya ada 63 tusukkan di sekitar perut. Dan lagi, dia selalu meninggalkan pesan berbunyi 'Helly Murderer Fever'. Namun diduga sang pembunuh bisa menjadi baik hati kepada seseorang. Karena dia memiliki sifat yang sedikit aneh. Karena sebenarnya dia sangat merasa kesepian... Namun dia berdiri dalam harapan."

? : Kau sudah dengar itu. Jadi berhati-hatilah kalau aku masuk dalam Ori/Fanfictionmu!

Credits, Cast

Author

-Racchi Dolgatari (Initialed RF)

Charas

-Myself

-All Rune Factory 4 Character

Special thanks to

-Allah Swt. Thanks more time again!

-Dolce. Do you want to be engaged?

-Pico. Well, you was so spiritful, you really wants Me and Dolce to be your parents...

-WordPad. You saving me from the error Ms. Word. Anyway, thx!

-Parents and families. Thanks for leaving this Netbook for many days *Evil laugh*.

-My Playlist. You don't give me an ideas, but keep me from loneliness...

-Some of my Friends in 8-B 14 JHS Bandung. Well, thanks for the hopes!

-OSOS (Organisasi Sosialita) 8-B 14 JHS Bandung. You all can be dumped! Gyahahahaha!

-Yuna Sisters: Shafira Yuna A and Keiza Yuna A. Well you gave many ideas and "unloneliness" Sasha-chan. And you scared me from your Facebook's Avatar, Keiza-chan. *Murming*

-Kiel, Doug, Lest, Vishnal, Dylas, Leon, all! I wanna playing you all!

-Sacchi-neesan. Welcome back!

-A First-Grade best motivator, 7-B 14 JHS Bandung. I proud to be lead you all!

-My new personality (OC), speak louder your names!

-Finally, you readers!

Final Quotes

"No matter there's blizzard and storm, no matter there's despair and hopelessness. If you have a strong hope, those will be your."

Hontou ni Arigatou!


End file.
